fenauriversefandomcom-20200213-history
Interrogation II
Interrogation II is the 5th chapter of Psychteria Volume 2 and the 15th chapter overall. It debuted in August 2016. Synopsis An injured Cali is brought back home, where she's finally forced to reveal she was imprisoned by the true culprit of the Great Cities Disaster. However, the angel looms ominously in the background Zage, Krubby, and Sen discuss the matter. Full Summary At Cali's home, Zage sits on the floor fussing over Cali's safety. As Krubby asks if he's okay, Zage says he feels like something bad happened, to which Sen nonchalantly seconds. While Zage becomes flustered by Sen's response, Krubby suggests they could look for Cali with Sen's help, though Sen questions why he should. Zage announces he needs to go despite the danger, but as Krubby argues about the danger, a knock at the door startles them. Zage calls Cali's name, upon the angel answers he believes that's her and that she needs medical attention. Upon hearing this Zage opens the door in haste. The angel apologizes for intruding and mentions two people were trying to drag Cali away. Curious, Sen asks what an angel is doing on the surface. The angel ominously reveals he's looking for two demons, one which he has found. Concerned, Zage snatches Cali from the angel's arms, and asks about the demons. Rather seriously, the angel reveals he's looking for the monster who causes the Great Cities Disaster and that the planet is in trouble with Earth due to many Earthians dying, thus why he was sent to deal with it. Sen butts in and asks if the angel knows who killed is sister, though the angel refuses to tell him despite realizing Sen is the lone survivor. Ominously, however, the angel says Sen is smart and can figure it out, causing Sen an immense amount of shock. Before more can be said, the angel receives a call and steps out to answer it, leaving the others, especially Krubby, confused. While Sen ponders over the angel's words, Zage screams about Cali's wounds and tells Krubby to get bandages. Krubby tries to enlist Sen's help too while Zage and Krubby try to figure out what happened, but Sen stands silent and glares. Suddenly Cali coughs, waking her up slowly until she jolts and remembers the angel. Zage tries to ask what happened, but Sen interrupts by mentioning the angel revealing certain things. Sen verbally puts together the puzzle pieces, mentioning Cali's aggression and secretiveness, and angrily demands Cali tell the truth. Worried about Cali's wounds, Krubby tries to gently stop Sen, only for Sen to smack Krubby sending him to the ground. Cali screams asking Sen what he's doing, but Sen responds by grabbing her and demanding answers. Cali hesitates while Zage tries to intervene, only for Zage to be told to stay out of it. Feeling threatened, Cali agrees to talk and reveals that six years ago her mother was killed and she was imprisoned for three years by her murderer. She also reveals that murderer caused the Great Cities Disaster and that Cali only managed to escape after the disaster happened. Cali concludes her story by saying it's why she hides and is distrustful, apologizing for her actions. As the word sinks in, Sen asks that Cali tell him who the murderer is. Cali resists, not wanting to talk about it more, but Sen gets on his knees and begs. As he does so, however, a picture drops to the floor. Noticing this, Cali grabs the picture suspiciously and concludes that it must be Sen's sister. As she stares at the picture, however, Cali begins to remember her, and flashes back to a murderous vision of herself and Sen's sister lying dead. Before she delves further, Sen brings Cali back to reality by snapping the picture away and mentioning she was precious to him. He once again attempts to beg Cali for information since she was his only family, but Zage suddenly gets in between them and tells them to stop. As Zage asks after Cali's health and glares at Sen, he picks Cali up to take her to the couch. Cali wonders after Zage wanting to help, while Krubby confronts Sen about his broken glasses. As Cali is plopped onto the couch, she and Zage both notice Krubby fussing over his glasses. Krubby mentions the glasses being from his mom, and feeling sympathy, Cali offers to fix them. Mustering her shadows, Cali manages to do so, but the energy use causes her to cough up blood. Cali assures Krubby and Zage she's fine, looking over at Sen worried. However, Krubby interrupts by going to wrap her wounds. Zage asks Cali at last about what happened, and Cali reveals that she was ambushed by elite mutants. As she begins her story, however, the angel looms ominously at the doorway staring at them. Characters * Cali Nightstone * Zage * Krubby Tajpoel * Sen Katens * Angel * Sylina Katens Trivia Category:Psychteria Category:PChapters